Mr Jackie Burkhart
by BevinScott
Summary: A one shot of my version of what should've happened in the episode Take it or Leave it. Major Jackie & Hyde fluff, if I get enough reviews I might continue.


**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**This is just a one shot of what I thought should've happened in Take It Or Leave It. If you like it & review enough, maybe I'll keep going :)**

**Mr Jackie Burkhart.**

**Chapter One- Grape Flavored Love.**

It was almost noon on Sunday, and Hyde sat, reading the note that Jackie had made Mrs. Forman give to him. After reading it he sat still, unsure of what to think.

"What'd it say" Eric finally asked him, after the silence had made him curious.

"She took the job in Chicago and left this morning.. Mrs. Forman, when did she give this to you?" he questioned quickly, hoping he still had time.

"This morning, but I just saw her about 20 minutes ago saying goodbye to Donna.." she hopeful, "you know, she's a crier so I bet it was a long goodbye.." she said hinting, knowing she was still next door.

What Hyde thought to do next was drastic, and totally out of character, but it needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his best friend of 12 years, and nodded.

"Forman, stall her" he said and with in seconds Eric sped off to stall Jackie. And all Kitty could do was squeal with excitement.

"Steven…" she started, smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Mrs. Forman, I never thought I'd say this, but I can't talk, I have a relationship to save." and that was that, he went ran out the door and jumped in the El Comino. The practical thing to do would be to just tell Jackie yes, but Steven Hyde was not practical, and he figured that he was only going to propose once, so he might as well do it the right way.

Half way to the jewelry store it occurred to him, he only had $10 in his wallet, and no time.

"fuck" he mumbled to himself, then looking to the left and pulled into a gas station. No ring, doable, nothing at all, Jackie would kick him in the shins. So he ran into the store and looked around, before he came across gold, well, not gold, but the idea in his head made a ring pop seem like gold. Grabbing a grape one, he remembered it was her favorite flavor, then he grabbed some crappy looking flowers that were cheap.

Crappy flowers, $6.99, ring pop, 25 cents, giving into a 95 pound brunette who was only 5'0", priceless.

He felt his heart start to race as he jumped back in the El Camino. He was about to confess his love, and possibly give his friends a reason to make fun of him for the rest of his life, and even worse, he was okay with it.

But at Donna's house, things were anything but dandy.

"Eric, for the last time, just because Steven and I aren't together, doesn't mean I'm going to have a threesome with you and Donna! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to get started" she sighed pushing past him trying to get to the car.

"Come on Jackie! You can't leave yet!" he begged, if he let Jackie leave, Hyde would murder him.

"Why not! I have to get out of this town before I see Hyde, it's a small town, I could run into him anywhere" she once again pushed past him.

"But.." he was out of things to say, then it came to him, "going away present!" he said out loudly, seeing a look of confusion across her face, "I got you a going away present! But, my moms at home wrapping it.. Because I know how much you love bubble gum pink shimmer wrapping paper!" he said with a fake enthusiastic smile.

"Awww Eric, really?" she questioned, "go get it!" she demanded and he ran. He knew she wouldn't leave without the present if she thought she had one, but he was praying that Hyde would show up soon.

"Your boyfriend is slow" she huffed to Donna 5 minutes later.

"He got you a present, I didn't even get a damn present, I should kill him" she muttered, waiting by the car with her friend.

It was then that Eric came back, empty handed.

"Oh, would you look at that, my mom went to get a pretty pink bow for your present" he lied, trying to give her a convincing look.

"Oh you know what, I'm out of here, if its expensive just mail it" she mumbled, "Donna, I'll call you when I get there" she hugged her friend tightly, on the verge of tears.

It was just as she got into her mothers car that Steven Hyde's El Comino pulled up, completely blocking her from going anywhere.

"Damn it, I'm going to kick your scrawny little as for making me wait" she huffed getting out of the car and slamming the door, lunging for Eric.

"Jackie look its Hyde, the guy that broke your heart, kill him, not me, please.." Eric begged, hiding behind Donna for protection, who could only laugh at the girl trying to hurt her boyfriend, which she probably could.

"No no no, I don't want to see him, I can not be rejected, I'm Jackie Burkhart, I don't get rejected, tell Steven Hyde, it was nice to know him" she said, though Hyde was standing right there.

"Damn it Jackie, just listen to what I have to say" he said, more angry than he had intended.

"Why should I, you spent the night getting drunk, while I spent it crying my eyes out" she finally screamed at him, looking at him for the first time since he'd shown up.

"Jackie.." he sighed, it was now or never, nervously he pulled the flowers out from behind his back, hearing a gasp, but not from Jackie, from Donna.

"He got her flowers!" she said to Eric, who was pretending to cry.

"Awww he loves her.." Eric giggled like a little girl, getting a dirty look from Hyde, which caused them both to drop their smiles and look away.

"Steven what are these, a going away present?" she said sarcastically, still trying to get out before getting hurt.

"Damn it Jackie" he mumbled again, dropping down on to his knee's, and before she could say anything he began to talk, "you can't take the job in Chicago.." he started, feeling 3 pairs of eyes burning into him, looking up at her he saw her look of 'why not', he knew she wasn't going to give up until he admitted he loved her, "you can't move.. It'd be to hard to plan a wedding with a long distance relationship" he finally said quietly, hearing a squeal come from her mouth.

"Steven.. What are you saying" she asked, though she knew exactly what he was saying, she just wanted to make him say it.

Rolling his eyes he took her hand, sliding the huge grape flavored diamond sucker onto her ring finger.

"I love you Jackie, and I guess I'm ready to be Mr Jackie Burkhart" he said with a hint of sarcasm, but it didn't matter, before he could stand up she had tackled him, and began kissing him.

"Awwwww" he heard from the car, then realized it was more than two voices. Sitting up with Jackie on his lap in the middle of the drive way he looked up at Eric, Donna, Kitty and Red. Three of them were smiling like little girls, and Red sat there shaking his head.

"welcome to hell" Red mumbled before walking away.

"Steven, you do intend on buying me a real ring right.." Jackie said, finally breaking the silence as she licked the ring pop. He couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at her.

"A ring pop, Hyde? Seriously.." Eric laughed, only to get hit on each arm by his mom and girlfriend.

"Its grape!" Jackie squealed, "aww Steven you remembered" she clapped standing up, followed by him.

"Yeahhh.." he mumbled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Its love" Eric sighed, pretending to cry.

"Grape flavored love" Jackie smiled cheekily, kissing Hyde once again.


End file.
